1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of virology, immunology and protein chemistry. More specifically, the present invention relates to novel antiviral agents and novel methods of preparing vaccines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Viruses are complex three dimensional structures which serve as gene delivery systems. They are composed of an RNA or DNA genome packaged within a coat consisting of protein or a combination of proteins associated with a lipid containing membrane bilayer. In order to be sustained in nature, the virus genome is replicated by subverting the biochemical machinery of an appropriate host cell. This process of infection frequently results in the death of the host cell, a process which on a grand scale manifests itself as disease in the host plant or animal. The endproduct of the infection process is the release from the infected cell or tissue of hundreds to thousands of progeny virus particles which have the capability of infecting other cells, tissues or hosts. The virus genetic material is protected from destruction from environmental agents by the surrounding coat. While this coat must resist degradation by environmental factors, it must also disintegrate to release its genetic material as the virus infects a host cell.
The prior art is deficient in the lack of effective means of inhibiting the spread of certain viruses. The prior art is also deficient in the lack of effective means to ensure the non-infectivity of viruses used as vaccines. The present invention fulfills these longstanding needs and desires in the art.